Expect the Unexpected
by MehWantsCookies
Summary: Always expect the unexpected... For you never know what will happen when the Russos come to Hogwarts and team up with the Golden Trio. Set during book seven. Alex/Harry Hermione/Justin George/OC and later on Neville/OC... My first fanfic so please R&R... All ideas and suggestions are welcome. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXX

„Guess what kids" Jerry Russo smiled at his children. I've got great news!

„You're buying me an ipad" Max asked.

„You found Julliet" Justin jumped off his chair.

„You're cutting off wizard training every Friday" Alex said.

„Nooo, Proffesor Crumbs is sending you and a bunch of other WizTech students off to Hogwarts! It is the best wizarding school in the world" He said smiling. „And the best part is... that it's totally free!"

„Oh, Dad that's amazing" Justin smiled exitedly.

„Psht, please, how can going to a school be great news" Alex snapped.

She never liked scool, or homework, or well, anything that envolved hard work and discipline.

„But yeah, how can I forget, Justin's lifelong dream is finally fullfilled, I bet that Hog... whatever it is called is full of geeks and freaks, so finally you wont be lonely, eh dork" She grinned at Justin and highfived Max.

„Oh stop it you two", Theresa Russo looked at them aingrily.

„Where is this school anyway" Asked Max.

„It is somewher in Scotland. But no one actually knows where. It is protected by powerfull spells and curses." Justin said proudly."I read it in „Hogwarts:A History". And their headma-"

„Okay, okay, bookhead we get it!" Alex interrupted him.

She turned to Jerry. „Daaad" she said making a puppy face, „Do I have to goooo"

„Yes, Alex" He said in a suddely stern manner.

„But...If..."

„No buts no ifs" he said.

„Hah, guess daddy's little girl doesn't get everything she wants" Justin said with an evil smirk on his face.

„Oh, shut up" Alex shouted.

She ran upstairs to her room. Why is it so unfair? She thought.

Suddenly she heard a knock on th door. Her mom walked in and sat on her bed next to her.

„Look mija", she started, but Alex started shouting „Don't you mija me, NOBODY's gonna make me go to this stupid school! You just dont understand" she started crying," I just broke up with Mason, and now you just want me to dich Harper too!? To just leave my life and go to some whatever school in the middle of nowhere"

Theresa hugged her. „Alex, I'm sorry for you and Mason I really am, I uderstand how you feel, but please just listen to me. This school won't be boring I'm sure. Plus all of your WizTech friends are gonna be there too. It will be a great experience. You'll meet interesting people, make new friends, and who knows, maybe even fall in love. Look at it as and adventure. We'll always be there when you need us. Plus, you'll spend every holiday here at home."

„Well" Alex started, „What about Harper? I mean, I guess it won't be that boring, but..."

„But that's all settled" her mom replied,"We talked to professor Crumbs, and he said that he'll think of something so you spend every weekend with her".

„But...but how"

„Oh don't ask me, you know Crumbs, always keeps everything for himself..."

Alex giggled and wiped her eyes.

„Yeah that's why his beard is so big- it's full of secrets!"

They both started lauging.

„Okay, I'm just gonna leave you to pack, tommorow is your fligt for London. We have to go there a day earlier so you can buy your school equipement. But theres another thing we must do"

„What" Alex looked intrigued.

„ Oh, I don't care even if it's a wizard school", her mom said , „but we're totally going back to school shopping"

„Oh, mom", Alex smiled," Thank you, thank you, soooo much"

She hugged her. Theresa smiled and hugged her back.

Maybe this whole Hoggy thing isn't so bad after all. Alex thought.

XXXXXX

The next day she woke up she felt much better, it was sunny and not a single cloud in the sky. She jumped off her bed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red.

„Ohhh, well Dad says just in urgent situations." She waved her wand. „I wanna look nice, i wanna look hot, which certanly now I am not".

She looked in the mirror again. Her hair was shiny and wavy, she wore a slouchy burgundy tee, an idigo blue flower scarf, and dark skinny jeans. She smiled and put her wand in her right boot.

„Oh wait" She pulled her wand out and lots of different colored bracelets appeared on her wrists.

„Kids! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for our flight" Jerry shouted.

„Comin'" She shouted.

„All packed" Jerry asked.

„Yup" All three answered.

„Great let's go then!"

XXXXXX

„First on our list is madam Malkin's", Jerry said pointing at „Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions" sign.

They entered the shop.

„Hello, how may I help you" The witch behind the counter asked.

„My children are a part of an american wizard exchange program, and this school year they will be attending Hogwarts"

„Oh, how lovely" the witch smiled.

„Let me see, ladies first" She showed Alex the back of the shop and told her to wait there.

There was already someone there trying their new robes. The boy seemed her age, exept for he was much taller. He had messy black hair and green eyes. Harry looked in the mirror, and suddenly he spotted a girl starring at him. He turned around.

„Hi..." the girl smiled, „I'm Alex, Alex Russo"

„I-I-I'm Harry P-p-potter"

How stupid must i sound, he thougt, and he remmebered professor Quirrell. He mentally slapped himself.

„Okaaay" Alex said amused, you must be going to Hog-whatever too... This year my two brothers and I are going there, ya know as a part of an American exchage program. 'Course there's gonna be plenty of other WizTech students-that's the wizarding school in America that we go to"

„Oh, that's great" Harry smiled. Now that's much better, he thought.

„Okay I guess I'll see you there, right" He asked.

„Yup, by the way how old are you..." she asked.

„Oh, sixteen" Harry said...

„Cool, me too" she smiled.

He went to the counter.

Hah. Alex thought. Mom was right, this isn't so bad at all.

XXXXXX

„Who was that guy you were talking to" Max asked while they were exiting the apothecary.

„Oh, some Potter guy" Alex shrugged.

„Some Potter" Justin said amazed, „Some Potter!? Harry Potter is the most famous wizard in England. He lost his parents when he was a baby AND he was the first man ever to survive the Death curse that vanished the most terrible wizard of all times. Of course that wizard is back now, or so I heard, but that night and that lightning scar made him... er, well what he is today"

„Dunno, he seemed quite normal to me" Alex said in her usuall I-don't-care-whatever tone.

XXXXX

„And the last, but not least... Ollivander's" Jerry said.

„But we already have a wand" Alex protested.

„Yeah" Max agreed.

„Yes, but what you have are American wands for American magic" their dad told them, „NOW you need English wands for English magic" he explained.

They entered the shop. A creepy old man, who turned out to be Ollivander himself, gave them different wands to try until they would find the right one.

„Do not forget, miss Russo, the wand chooses the wizard" He told her while she was irratatedly trying out her eigteenth wand.

At the end she got a 9 and a half inches long yew and dragon heartstring wand of which Ollivander said is very powerfull and good for charm casting. Justin got a 10 inches long mahogany and unicorns hair wand, while Max got an 11 inches and three quarters long maple and phoenix feather wand.

XXXXX

„Dad, are you sure" Alex asked.

„What do you mean, Alex" Her dad asked her.

„Well let's just say that I'm not the type of person that would run trough a solid brick wall"

„Sweetie, trust me" Jerry said, „just...wait, Justin what's that on your head"

„Oh, that" Justin smiled, „that's a protection helmet, it is made of a special type of microofiber-

„Oh, just gimme that" Alex said impatiently grabbing her trunk from her dad and running straight trough the wall.

„Okay, Max, you next... Justin, Theresa"

Finally, they were on platform nine and three quarters.

„Quick, you only have fifteen minutes to get onto the train" Theresa said while pointing to the huge red clock on the wall.

The Russos hugged their parents and entered the train with the other Wiztech students. She smiled when she saw Hugh, Elle, Em, Stevie, and she wasn't even mad when she saw Ronald Longcape Jr., the guy who once tricked her and tried to turn her evil. She was just so happy to see all those familliar faces.

„Hey, Elle" she shouted pulling a beautiful, tall, blonde girl in a grey oversized sweater, washed out skinny jeans, and bubblegum pink .

„Al" The girl hugged her excitedly.

„Oh, Gosh" she shrieked, „I haven't seen you in ages. Quick, let's find an empty compartement for oureselves" she said grabbing Max and Alex, jumping into the nearest one on their left.

It turned out that the compartement wasn't empty at all, for there were three people already sitting there. Alex instantly recognized Harry. Next to him were two tall boys, with flamed ginger hair dressed in something that looked like handknit sweaters with the letters G and F knitted on them.

„Oh hi, Harry" Alex smiled, „Can we sit here with you?"

„Sure" Harry nodded.

Alex, Elle and Max sat across Harry and his friends.

„So" Alex said, „I'm Alex, this is my younger brother Max. My other brother Justin is in a different compartement, thank God. Oh, and this is..."

„Elle, Elle Saunders, nice to meet you" the blonde girl smiled at the the boys.

„Actually, her real name is..."

„Shut up, Al" Elle looked irritated.

„Oh c'mon" Alex said. „She hates her name even though it's way better than mine... I mean Alexandria Russo... Eww"

„Okay, okay, my real name is Elleanor Saunders..."

„Why, that's a nice name, I don't see why you're so upset with it" one of the red haired twins said.

„Oh, please, a name that would only suit a hundred year old grandma" Elle said bitterly.

„Oh" Harry said , „By the way I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and these are..."

„Gred and Feorge, eh , Fred and George Weasley, the most famous Hogwarts pranksters of all time, at your service" The twins said in a unison.

„Well" Elle grinned, „ You're getting some serious rival this year, 'cause Al is the biggest prankster of WizTech"

„Hahha sure is" Max laughed, „Remember that time she made another Alex who acted like a dog just because she wanted to go to that crazy 10 minute sale with Harper. Or when she relived all the people from the paintings in the museum just to help her with her homework. Or when she made dad's trophy come alive. Hahaha"

Harry and the twins looked confused.

Suddenly the door of the compartement opened and a pale blond boy entered.

„Say, Potter, I've heard that you had a very pleasant summer in that stable of Weasley's, eh"

Two huge, stupid looking boys behing him laughed. The twin's faces went red.

He turned to the girls.

„Oooh, I see that our exchange students are here. And what are two hot American babes doin' with these losers? Guess everywhere else was full, so you had no choice" The boy said with symathy in his cold voice, „Well, you can come to our compartement. Oh, and by the way I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

He turned to Elle, „And you are"

„Disguisted, genuinly disguisted" Elle said politely while everyone else laughed.

Malfoy looked like somebody just hit him in the face. Two pink stains appeared on his cheeks. He turned around and left their compartement without a word.

A few minutes later the door opened again, but this time it wasn't Malfoy. A tall skinny girl came in. She had a dark brown bob, big almond shaped eyes, and dark skin.

„Hey" she turned to Alex, „I just came here 'cause I just can't listen to Justin anymore. He's putting us all to sleep, even Hugh, with his boring story of how he helped you with that Zelzar's prophecy thing at the beach this summer. Pppffft Oh, she turned to Harry and the twins, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Em..."

„Em" Harry said, „Well hmm, that's an interesting name, is it short for Emilly"

Alex, Elle and Max grinned.

„Nope" Em said, „It's just short for Emmanuela Carlota Maria Juanita Esmeralda Anabella Rodriguez. By the way, I'm from Mexico."

„Wow" Fred said, „Can't wait for McGonagall to read it at the Sorting Ceremony"


	2. The Sorting,The Dance and The Ball

**Authors Note: So, first of all, thanks sooooo much for the lovely review to .16, I honestly hope that you will like this chapter too. And thanks to all favourites an follows... **

**Anyway, this chapter contains singing, so I hope that I picked out the right songs. As I said any ideas are welcome...**

**So, yeah I imagined the character of Elle, partly on Serena Van Der Woodsen and partly on Dakota Fanning... And Em was just an idea, so I don't really know how she, let's say, trully looks like(well maybe a bit like Lilly Collins with darker skin)...**

**So, my dear readers, if there's anyone out there, **

**ENJOY! ;D **

**And just so we're clear, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS AMAZING CHARACHTERS, except for my own ones... so that's it for now :)**

XXXXXX

Alex looked at the old ragged hat. Suddenly something fell on her mind. She started humming a tune that her best friend Harper used to sing with her. What's that, a hat, a funky, junky hat... Harper! She felt like she haven't seen her in ages.

"Justin Pepe Russo" McGonagall read.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting hat shouted.

Justin proudly walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Maximus Russo"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Max happily joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Alexandria Russo"

GRYFFINDOR!

Alex sat next to Harry and another red haired boy she didn't recognize.

"Eleanor Saunders"

After what seemed like forever, the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and sat between the twins. "Hah", Fred whispered in her ear, "Now's the best part"

McGonagall stared for a few moments at the list she held in her hands.

"Emmanuela Carlota Maria Juanita Esmeralda Anabella Rodriguez"

"RAVENCLAW!"

She unwillingly sat next to Justin while waving to Alex and Elle.

"Ronald Longcape Junior"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ronald sat next to Malfoy.

"Hugh Normous"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hugh sat next to Max.

"Steffanie Nichols"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Stevie chukled and sat next to Ronald.

After the other WizTech students got sorted into their houses, the headmaster stood up from the professor's table.

„Dear students, first I would like to welcome you to yet another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I would personally like to thank professor Crumbs from the American school of WizTech for accepting my idea and helping me with the student exchange program. I sincerely hope that all students will enjoy their staying here. Also I would like to introduce you to our new potions master and my dear friend: professor Slughorn. Meanwhile, professor Snape agreed to be your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." The Slytherin table erupted with cheers.

„Silence" Dumbledore shouted. „Now. Let the feist begin!".

Suddenly food appeared on the tables.

Alex starred, her mouth wide open. Harry laughed „Yeah, that was my first reaction too".

After the feist was over, Dumbledore stood up one more time „Before you all go to your dormitories I would like to make another announcement. We are organising a welcome party for our American guests with food and live music. It shall take place this Saturday and the whole school has been invited" he smiled.

XXXXXX

Dear Mom, Dad, and Harper,

You were totally right, this place is awesome. I've been sorted into Griffindor, Max is in Hufflepuff, and Justin is in Ravenclaw. This Saturday we're having a welcome party! I found great friends, but I still miss you Harper, I have so many things to tell you. Can't wait to see you on Sunday, I'm really glad that Crumbs is taking you with him to visit Hogwarts. I met these awesome gingers: Ron, Ginny- his sister, and their twin brothers Fred and George who are total pranksters just like me! They're teaching me their spells while I'm teaching them American magic. Don't worry Mom, I haven't blew up the teachers, or did anything wrong... Well, not yet!

Yours,

Alex

xoxoxo

XXXXXX

The Great Hall was packed with students. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing along with Ginny and the twins while Harry was arguing with Hermione.

„I'm telling you something's wrong with Malfoy! I bet he joined the Death Eaters"

„Harry, don't be silly, he's not even seventeen" Hermione replied.

„Oh, big deal! 'Mione, If you were only there and listened in the hallway, underneath the cloack, when he was talking to Pensy, Zabini, Crab and Goyle, you'd know what I mean" Harry said.

„Oh, stop it you two" snapped Ron.

„Hey, where are Elle and Alex" Asked George.

XXXXXX

You make me so upset sometimes,

I feel like I could lose my mind,

The conversation goes nowhere,

'Cause you're never gonna take me there!

And I know what I know,

And I know you're not good for me,

Yeah, I know what I know,

And I know it's not meant to be!

He's my dilemma, one half of me wants ya,

And the other half just wants to forget,

My, my, my dilemma, from the moment I met ya,

I just can't get you out of my head,

When I turn myself to run from you,

But I find myself attracted to,

My dilemma, my dilemma it's you...

Alex sang and everyone cheered, clapped, and danced.

After a huge applause, she started singing the next song.

It's the boy you never told I like you,

It's the girl you let get away,

It's the one you saw that day on the train,

But you freaked out and walked away.

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,

Things you swear you'll do before you die,

It's the city of love that waits for you,

But you're too damn scared to fly.

Hit the lights, let the music move you,

Lose yourself tonight, come alive,

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight...

„Wow! She's great!" Fred said with a proud smile.

„Bloody brilliant!" Ron cheered.

„Amazing" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

„Man, our prankster has some talent!" George joked. Fred laughed.

Harry just starred hypnotised.

Suddenly, Ginny whispered to George „ You asked where's Elle, right?" „Yes, and?". Ginny pointed her finger to the stage.

And there was Elle, standing right next to Alex.

When we are together  
It's the time of our lives,  
We can do whatever, be whoever we like,  
Spend the weekend dancing  
'Cause we sleep when we die,  
Don't have to worry about nothing,  
We own the night,  
We own the night,  
We own the night,  
We own the night...

Elle and Alex sang. Ginny and Hermione sang along with them, smiling. When the song was over the Great Hall exploded in applause.

XXXXXXX

It was a dull, grey afternoon in November. Em was rushing down the muddy school ground in her fluo yellow wellies towards the Herbology classroom. She knocked on the door once or twice before she heard a voice say „Come in". She walked in to find a tall dark haired boy covered in mud wrestling with a huge plant while trying to put it in a bigger pot.

„Oh, hi" Em said cheerfully „are you Neville"

„Yes...um...why" the boy asked in a shy tone wrapping his hands around something that looked like the plant's mouth.

„Well, I wanted to ask you If you'd help me out with Herbology. Hermione told me that you're the best at that point, and I totally suck at it... even though I try my best, I still can't get anything right" she shrugged almost apologetically.

„Oh, well, sure, I mean, yeah" the boy flushed at this unexpected compliment.

„Great! Thanks sooo much, Nev, you're a life saver... Will it be ok for you to meet me this Saturday at the school library after lunch?" she asked.

„Sure" he said.

„Okay! See you then... Bye" Em waved and went out back to the castle.

XXXXXX

„Harry, hey, look" Ron said to his best friend pointing at the information blackboard in the Gryffindor common room. It was raining outside and Ron, Harry and Hermione were doing their potions homework.

„Harry, for the hundreth time I'm telling you, that Half-blood Prince is just trouble, you should get rid of it while you still can!"

„Oh shut up 'Mione, come here both of you... Look!" Ron said.

„Wow, great, Slughorn's organising a Christmas ball... and it's in 10 days!" Hermione smiled.

Harry went all red.

„'Course we all know who's Harry taking to the dance!" Hermione giggled.

„Mate, you know, it's pretty obvious..." Ron grinned.

XXXXXX

It was late afternoon, when Elle left Hagrid's hut. She rushed towards the castle swearing Hagrid's newest pets: claw-snails... Suddenly, she jumped into something, or someone. It was one of the twins.

„Hey" he said. He looked up to her face. It was covered in huge bloody cuts.

„Oh, thank God it's you... Ron told me that you two have some kind of special cream for cuts and bruises?"

„Yup, but we kinda ran out of it a few days ago."

„Oh, damn... Can you make some now?"

„Sure, but it could take a while, plus it's harder to apply when it's used straight from the cauldron, you have to know the exact amount you use, or else you'll get terrible scars..."

„Never mind."

„Oh, well ok... What happened to you anyway?"

„Hargrid's claw-snails... I'd go to Pomfrey's, but that'll probably get Hagrid in trouble... so-"

„Oh, I see... Come on."

They went into the Room of Requirement.

Elle sat on a small chair, while the Weasley twin was making the potion.

„It's ready" he exclaimed.

Elle stood up. He took a piece of cotton and dipped one end in the cauldron and started applying it on her face: first on her nose, then her forehead, her cheeks and her lips. He gently moved her hair on her left shoulder, applying the medicine on her wounds started to get smaller.

„How come I never noticed how beautiful her hair looks" George thought, „and her eyes, her lips, and the way she talks, and looks at me..."

„Redhed! You can take your hand off my cheek now" Elle grinned.

„Oh...Oh, I'm sorry... I-"

„Never mind... Thanks so much. I guess I'll see you 'round, right" she asked.

„Sure!" he said.

„'Kay, bye George!"

„Wait! How come you know I'm George?"

„I dunno, it's probably in your eyes... Or I just guessed." she mysteriously smiled and exited the room.

„Hey, wait, Elle" he ran after her.

„Yes" she turned around.

„Will you... I mean would you-" he took a deep breath „Would you go with me to the Christmas ball"

„Yeah, why not" she smiled, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. George felt a sudden warmth spreading all over his body.

„Bye, see ya"


End file.
